Solstice
by Brytbryt
Summary: Love doesn't care who you are. No matter what race; it comes unexpectedly. What if the one that you loved, was someone who everyone hated. A love between a vampire and a werewolf. A twisted fate of two lovers. Will their love conquer over the hatred?
1. Epilogue

Solstice

_Epilogue_

I was looking at my body. All 5ft 11 inches of it in the covers of someone's bed. Someone opened the door, a tall figure came and sat beside the bed. My other opened her eyes to see _his _face. A face that I never knew, but for some reason I smiled. My other was about to turn on the light until he took her hand and put it on his face. I felt the warmness of my hand beside of me.

"Someone might come in if they see the light on." His deep, soothing voice made my body tingle.

_Who are you?_ I kept asking myself. How do I know you? For some reason you make me feel warm inside. Whoever you are, you have my attention. But why?

"I'm sorry." My other said "I didn't want it to happen like this. I just want things to be easier for us."

**Those feelings**

"I know," he said, putting his forehead against hers. "Things just keep getting crazier by the second. But I promise, everything will be okay, once I get everything straightened out...we can be together."

Her face got closer to his, until their lips touched. Tears started to flow down her face and he moved his hands across her face, wiping those tears, as if he was expecting her to cry. They pulled away. I blushed, and felt warm from the touch of his lips. My eyes started to water. He got beside her and she put her head against his chest.

"It's not that easy." she said "It's because of what _I am_. If I wasn't _this_ way then life could've been much easier."

_What does she mean? Does she mean that I am-_

"It doesn't matter what you are. It's because of _what_ you are that I was able to meet you. And that was the beginning of my life. Serena, you gave me this life. Don't regret being who you are."

**do not matter**

The way he talked made me want to just kiss him again, but my other didn't do that, instead she looked up at him with concerned, green watered eyes.

"But you know that they're after you because you have me. Aren't you concerned about that?"

He wiped her tears. "I'm not scared of some pale faces, I let _them _know that those people would be coming, and to make sure they don't come on our territory."

"But still-"

"Look, I don't care if you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. I love you." he kissed her again, and pulled back. "Don't forget that."

She smiled and closed her eyes. My mind kept spinning. And I collapsed on the floor.

**who you are;**

_Who are you!!?_

I opened my eyes, I check my clock; 4:30am. _Just a...dream *phew* _I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_Like that would ever happen._

**it just comes unexpected. **


	2. Blur

Solstice

_Chapter one_

_Blur_

It has been 106 years

8 hours

3 minutes

and 58 seconds that has past in my lifetime. Not that I'm counting or anything.

According to human side of the world, I'm sixteen years old. This day would mark something of importance to _them_. A day that would be considered joyous to the specific person whom it was concerned for. A day in which, I personally did not really care about. But for some odd reason, everyone around me did; my birthday.

The hallways were illuminated with lights on each side, dark red curtains disguised the windows from any contact from the outside world and from what I heard; the foyer was being filled with people already celebrating this unimportant occasion.

So here I stood, inside my marble floored room. I leaned against my white wall as I moved my frail, pale hand passed the silk purple curtain to see the outside activity. The sky was darkening and grey as the remaining light of the sun was setting. In the distance I saw people laughing and talking with other people. I saw cars driving on the bridge towards the big city. I heard the Ben stuck 6. I looked at London, my home, my country.

Suddenly by body was pulled back from the window, I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Serena, please stay away from the window." It was Joanna, my older sister. "What if someone saw you before your even ready? That's such bad luck."

"Calm yourself, you worry too much." I smiled at her. But unfortunately, I did not get the same look back. _Why do you have to be so superstitious?_ I sat on my white couch next to my window, trying to think how to reassure her. But she continued using her useless excuses about my glancing.

But she sighed and sat on the couch with me. "Shouldn't you be getting ready by now?"

"Well, I don't think it's time yet," I got up and turned to look at her. " and you know I don't want to have this party."

She pushed her long, dark brown hair behind her ears, but her bangs kept her dark eyes hidden as she looked at me. "S, we've been over this several times; this is the ceremony for entering the family crest. And we've celebrated your birthday every year. This celebration happens every 107 years of a vampire's life or in human terms, your 17th birthday. This is something that I, and your brother went through. It's been in our family for centuries, as well as every other family. Besides, it's not going to kill you if you go through it, after all, your _already _dead."

"But I have a bad feeling about tonight."

She swiftly got up from the couch and put her hands on my shoulders. "Are you seeing something, like a vision!?" Her eyes turned a golden yellow. "What are you seeing?"

"No, it's just a feeling that I have... I don't see anything." I knew I disappointed her when I said that. She's been wanting me to have some sort of power for some time now. Her and I both.

She backed up from me. "Wow, I really thought that you were going to get your powers earlier than I expected. Oh well..." She walked to the other side of my room towards my white door. "I'll come back in a few minutes to do your hair. I expect you to be dressed and ready when I return."

And she shut the door behind her.

I turned to right of me and walked towards my bed and stared at my purple comforter. On top of it was a long, dark golden gown; the top was a heart shaped tube, and the remainder of the dress flowed down to the tip of the floor. It screamed princess and a fairytale. But I tried to slide pass those enchanted descriptions.

I put it on and walked towards my long golden mirror. My skin was pale as usual. My hair was a wavy, light brown colored, nothing out of the ordinary. I put on gold dangled earrings and smiled my white teeth; no fangs. _I don't understand._

Why do I not look like the rest of my family? I'm tanner than them (but that's not saying much), I have green eyes, not black or golden or even a combination of the two, I'm not cold skinned and the weirdest part...I don't have any desire for blood, I eat real food, while my family goes hunting twice a month. _How am I considered a vampire in their eyes? Was I the scapegoat of the family? Is that why they celebrate my birthday every year? Am I really...Human?_

The thought of that made me feel weird. Sure, I interact with the Human species, heck, I've become friends with certain individuals. But there is something odd about them that makes me question their sanity. They are full of drama and bottled up emotions; one time my friend broke down because another student did not want to escort her at the dance our school was preparing for all the students. I did not understand how someone could freak out about a certain person. I mean, that student is _just_ human, it's not like they're something worth to be called amazing...right?

I mean, we were humans before i guess... so I shouldn't be talking as if I never have done it...I probably have committed some form of this, but still._ Our race has controlled emotions, we still have the same emotions as humans; sorrow, hatred, lust, love, greed, anything that makes your mind think and makes you do a certain action because your mind controls everything your body does. But the one thing that we don't have is...a heart._

According to our past. Once a Human becomes a vampire, or if they were a vampire to begin with, you don't have a heart. Though you have emotions...it's all so confusing to understand. My parents believe that the hearts in us still exist, it's just at a stand still. It'll never beat again, because your human part of you is dead, and it will never come back, because your soul doesn't exist.

My family are the purebloods; one of the rare types of vampires. The blood that we have flowing through our veins is considered something powerful. And it is greatly respected among the whole race of vampires. So I guess you can say...our family are very "famous" among the vampire community. My father and mother, are always away doing business for the greater good of our community, like keeping our identities safe from the human world while still interacting with them. It's a very, secret process that I'm not really well aware of.

Though I was told that I was adopted in the family, and that I have a history of pureblood in me, how am I a vampire if I don't even have any of those characteristics?

Time passed as I heard cars pull up from the brick driveway that we had. I heard people laughing and loud words were occasionally heard from across the hall. My hair was in a curly up do, with my side bangs swept across my face and kept behind my right ear by a small, gold diamond headband.

"You look beautiful." Joanna said, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I tried to look happy, but for some reason, I could not. I didn't want this party to happen. My gut started to hurt. I couldn't explain it. But she opened my door with me following behind. We went down the hallway and my brother, Christopher, came approaching in a sharp, white suit with a blue tie and red rose pinned on the side of his chest.

"Why don't you look sharp tonight Chris." I said, smiling.

"Thanks S, but you gotta hurry up! Everyone's waiting for your arrival." He took my arm and pull me towards the huge, 2 white doors.

Once we got there I pulled back.

"Wait...I can't go in there."I pleaded.

He laughed. "Don't worry, someone is waiting for you below the steps."

My eyes widened and my body started to shake on the inside. _Oh God please not him! Anything BUT him._ He winked at me. I knew he was going to say something about _that_. I was just hoping it would be later on in the evening. He got closer to me and put his face by my ear.

"But be careful." He whispered. " His mind isn't with the greatest intentions tonight. If you get my drift. Family favorite or not...he isn't my favorite cup of tea."

He smiled and took the golden handle and opened it. I was looked at by hundreds of people as I walked to the center of the top of the floor of the estate. The room went slient. I was problably giving a facial expression like I've witnessed someone's murder. But I closed my eyes and gave a small, smile. My brother went to the side of me.

"I announce the arrival of Serena Ards Lafayette De Valatore."

I looked around and saw everyone. Suddenly something weird started to happen; Something thumped in my chest over and over again...

And it wouldn't go away.


	3. Unexpected guest

Solstice

_Chapter 2_

_Unexpected guest_

I smiled as the classic music resumed to play. I slowly held my hand on the golden rail and went down the marble, wide stair case. I tried not to make any eye contact with anyone, because some of them might notice the annoyance look I had in my face. _Tell me why Humans celebrate this occasion again? This is so embarrassing._ When I got to the bottom a body stood close to me. I smelt the over sprayed colane that almost made me faint from the fumes that went into my nostrils. I knew that body; big and tall, and yet had a presence of being cocky and conceited. I knew from that...that it had to be _him_ as he took my chin and raised it to his level. His deep, golden eyes glanced at me as he pushed back his chestnut-colored hair with his other hand, trying to be Mr. Suave Smooth. But that just made me even more turned off.

"You look beautiful this evening, Miss Serena." He smiled at me. A smile to which I could never find any attractiveness to. He took his big, pale hand and extended it to me. "I would be honored to be your escort for tonight, if that is alright with you."

_"No way! Get away from me you leech!" _is something that I would really like to say in this certain situation. I looked up to my brother and sister as they nodded for me to obliged in agreement to his offer. I see that they aren't going to be of great help of rescuing me tonight.

"Thank you Darien," I faked smiled and took his hand. "it would be my honor to be escorted by you."

I wanted to puke after I said that. And I really hoped Chris read every last thought I was thinking of about. I turned to see him laugh and he gave me a positive sign; I knew he was going to have my back tonight.

_This is going to be a long night. _A new song came on, the piano played so soft and deep. I stood there on the side of the ballroom floor, I knew what was going to happen next. But I rather not let it happen. Next thing I knew Darien took my hand as put his other hand on my waist and pulled me in real close. The scent wasn't as unbearable as it was before, but it still recognized the over dosage of it.

"Dance with me." he said, and he glided me around the floor.

_Do I even have to answer that?_ But I nodded my head as he moved me along with the other people that were dancing with us. He kept rubbing his thumb on my thumb, a sort of thumbzies if you call it. I felt both uncomfortable and disgusted. I tried to talk about things, to try and speed up the time, but it ended up going to himself. About how he did this, and he did that. God forbid, can he talk about something that doesn't have to do with himself? I decided to go out for some fresh air. Somehow I managed to come up with a story saying that my feet were tired and the garden was the best place to rest. He told me to hurry, because the masks were being passed out for the masquerade, but I ignored his warning. After he was out of sight I ran outside the white open French doors and under the bungalows of the vineyard garden. The reflection of the moonlight made the roses shine a bright red and white. I turned a sharp left and went down the cobblestone stairs towards the fountain. There I sat; trying to breathe and stay hidden from anyone else. _Maybe if I stay here the whole night, Darien will just give up on me and find some idiotic girl who's into a airhead like him. _

Unfortunately, no matter how much I would wish for that to happen. He'll never go away. My family has ties with their family, the Eons, ever since my family can remember. They are also a high powered family, meaning they are part of the pureblood race as well. My sister foresaw him kissing me, so automatically that means that he will be my love. To conclude this unfortunate love story, my family keeps him around so that I can possibly marry him one day to keep the pureblood line going. _Why doesn't anyone understand that he is a complete lunatic?_

"Hey I'll come in a second! I just want to see the garden just a little longer." Some deep voice said.

I turned to look as two other boys in black suits and white masks ran towards the doors, while the other one watched them from a distance. My eyes widened as I glanced at his figure. His tan, build body was clothed in a black suit, he looked my age. He had a red tie on and a red corsage on the side of his suit. _Classic, but he's probably a pushover. _He finally turned his head towards me and my body moved back in shock. His eyes was a bright-crystal blue, something that I've never seen before in my life, half of his face was masked, giving off that Phantom of the Opera look. My chest started to thump and my face started to feel hot. But from what I saw in his face it looked like his...was also the same...I couldn't explain it. So I smiled at this phantom boy and tried to say some words...but they didn't come out.

"You go to theses parties often?" he asked in his smooth, deep voice pushing his black hair up to make it look spikey. He started to go down the steps and towards me. My chest thumped faster.

"Yes, don't you? You look like you're not from around here." I tried to think of a good question. "What family branch are you from?"

He sat beside me and looked at me with those eyes, I tried to count all the colors in his eyes, but there were so many. "My descendants are nothing of your concern."

_Gee, to think I thought he was a gentleman. _I got bold and got close to his ear. I heard his chest thump too, I guessed he had a heart inside...so that meant one thing. "Well if you won't tell me, then I'm going to assume that you crashed this party." I whispered softly. "And I don't think you know who any of these people _really _are."

I pulled away as he gave me a smirk. He had something up his sleeve, and I wanted to know exactly what it was.

"If you must know, I am a descendant from the coast of Africa. Spain to be precise, where a very small population of us live. You know what I mean." He lied, right down to the bright white teeth that he smiled at me. I don't know if he was trying to fool me with his looks, though he did for just a _second_ (okay...maybe 5 seconds at the most), but he wasn't fooling me one second more about his so called "descendants."

But I played along in his little tale that he was making. "Spain? Oh I see, you're from the colonial Spaniards. But I could've sworn that community was wiped out during the Medieval period. Or so I was told by the historical archives in my library." I could tell I made him nervous.

We talked like this for awhile until he got up and took my hand. "I hope to see you later on." he kissed my hand and gave me a rose. I took it and he left.

_Looks like my night won't be so bad after all._

"Serena!" I turned from my gazing of the rose to see my brother. "I've been looking all over for you. Mother and father have been wanting to see you for awhile now."

He grabbed my hand and started to run again, next thing I knew I was in the corner of the foyer. My mother and father were talking to people on the other side of them as they all sat down on brown, leather couches. They laughed and admired the party from a very small distance. My mother turned and got up from the couch.

"We were wondering when you would grace us with your presence." she kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were cold against my cheek as she insisted me to sit with them.

My mother was so angel-like the way her light blonde hair shined and her bold red lipstick made her skin so pale, but yet, elegant. Her dress shined in the light. It was red halter dress and had diamond all over. My father, who was wearing a dark blue suit and had a white tie on that made his tall, model frame look very photogenic, tapped the side of his champagne glass. Everyone heard this small, little tap that he made and the room slowly became silent. He stood up.

"My fellow brethren, I thank you all for partaking in tonight's celebration of my daughter's birthday and acceptance to the Valadore crest." I noticed the phantom boy was leaning on the side of the white doors from across the room. But I shook my head as my father pointed his glass to me. "Serena, may your life be of abundance; to Serena!"

"To Serena!" Everyone cried out, and took a sip of their glasses.

Someone handed me a glass and I took a sip of the champagne; the taste didn't really satisfy me so well. But many were drinking it by the bottle as the party started to take a turn from a classical get together to a little bit of an experimental festival. Many were talking and laughing louder, others were getting to close on the dance floor. But it wasn't really something usual for me to see. My parents throw these parties all the time. I put the glass down on the table and started to look for the phantom boy. But I couldn't find him anywhere, until I bumped into someone; it was a boy wearing a red, devilish mask.

"Do you recognize me?" The boy said.

_Well this mask suits him well. _

"Yes Darien, I could've seen you with that mask from a mile away." I tried to be as sarcastic as I could've been.

He laughed and he took my hand and leaded me out the white doors and into the garden, I finally got a glance of the phantom man; he was sitting on the marble staircase with another boy that looked like my brother. He looked at me as I tried to lip my words out to him.

_"Help me."_

Darien let go of my hand and put it on the side of my waist as he escorted me around the garden. This was, once again, very uncomfortable for me.

"You know," I said. The more he touches me the more the close I was to going insane. "I have something to say to you."

"Not before I say something to you first." He lead me down the stairs and towards the fountain.

_Oh please let this not be a confession of his love, anything but that... _I sat down and scooted a little bit away from him, but he scooted closer to me when I did. It looks like I'm not going to escape from this now. He looked at me with lustful eyes. I gulped.

"I've been thinking." he said. _Wow really...that's improvement. _" And I really wanted this moment to be special. I want to tell you something." He took his big, pale hands and pulled my body close to his. "I love you Serena. And I want you to be mine."

"But Darien, I don't-"

"Shhh..." he pulled my face close to his. _NONONONONONONO!_ "No talking now." He kissed my cheek, I used my arms to try and push him away from me, but he was stronger than me and just pulled me in closer. His lips continued to drop lower and lower, every now and then whispering my name.

"No...please, stop..." I begged, still trying to break free from his embrace, but it wasn't any success. I felt his teeth slowly digging into my skin on my neck. I gasped, my chest started to thump at a super fast rate. My breathing became heavy. Suddenly I was released, and Darien fell to the ground as I fell off the ledge of the fountain and also onto the ground.

"Don't you ever take no for an answer?" I looked up, it was the phantom boy. "I think she had enough with your sexual harassment."

"Well I think your mistaken." Darien's eyes turned bright red as he got up and went close in his face. But he was pulled back from another person. "Hey what the hell?! Let me go!!"

"I think you had enough fun for one night." It was my brother, who finally he came to my rescue. His eyes were also red, something that I haven't seen in awhile since his girlfriend dumped him 10 months ago. "Let me personally escort you out to your vehicle."

I remained on the floor as I watched my brother forcefully taking Darien away unwillingly. I sighed with relief. I started to breathe normal again. The thump in my chest started to beat slow. _What is this? Why am I getting this feeling?_ I was picked up by the phantom boy and put back down. I blushed.

"Thank you." My voice was low.

He extended his hand towards me and I took it. My eyes widened; it was warm, not cold or anything. It was warm. Whoever this crasher is he definitely isn't a vampire.

"UM!" We both said.

I blushed as he walked beside me towards the inside of the estate, with my hand in his. I looked up at him, he also was blushing. This is getting way to weird for me. I took some courage and a deep breath.

"What is your name?"

He led me to the doors, and picked a small rose with no thorns (what are the odds of that) and placed it in my hair.

"For now, you can refer to me as Romeo."

His voice made me want to pull him in closer. _Why am I feeling like this?_ I have to stay calm and collective. He led me to the dance floor. There, he pulled me in closer and swayed me around the floor, as we both gazed in each other's eyes.

"I don't believe any parent would name their child Romeo." I laughed.

"Clearly you don't appreciate my parent's judgment of calling me this spectacular name. Besides who would ever call a child...um, what's your name?"

I smiled, this time for real.

"You can refer to me as...Juliet."

He smirked. "So you're not going to tell me your real name?"

"Not unless you tell me yours. If you do that, then I will gladly tell you mine."  
He sighed as if what I said was something bad.

"You'll know my name soon enough." His eyes started to get deeper as the lights slowly started to dim. Which indicated the last song of the night. The violin started to play a simple melody, accompanied by the piano. He pulled my waist closer to him. "If anyone heard anything I was about to tell you, my cover would be blowed."

_I KNEW HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!_

"How is nobody seeing you?" My head was on his chest, I felt his chest thump too. It was his heart...perhaps he did have one. It was beating so fast. Just hearing it made my chest thump too. But I tried to stay calm. And kept my voice low. "I mean, you definitely don't fit in with this crowd."

I looked up at him as he took my hand and put it on his neck. On his neck was a leather strap, he brought my hand lower to pick up an emerald diamond being securely fastened on the necklace.

"This necklace lets me stay undetected, no matter how great these people's smell is. So they think I'm just like everyone else; dead and cold. But I'm surprised." He put his necklace back into his suit and he got close to my face. So close that our noses were touching. "How'd you know I wasn't one of them. I thought this charm worked for _every _vampire..."

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say. My chest kept thumping like something was about to burst out of it. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?"

"What?"

Suddenly the lights went out. I heard screams and people questioning what was going on.

"Everyone stay calm." I heard my father. "It's just a power outage."

Then I heard screams getting louder as I heard gunshots and a loud cry from people above us. I put my head on his chest. _What's going on here? _"Romeo" grabbed my hand.

"Come with me."

Suddenly I was being blown by some wind as he sprinted up the stairs. My feet didn't even hit the ground because we were going so fast. He led me through the hallways of my house and into my room. He turned and shut the door.

"There's stairs that lead to the top of your roof. I'll explain everything when you get up there." He let go of my hand and shut the door.

_What on earth is going on here? _I started to hear screams that seemed to come from the foyer. I ran to my window and pushed my curtains to one side; everyone was running to their limos and cars, peeling out as they make their escape. I heard another loud cry. I then sprinted around my room to find these stairs that the phantom boy was talking about.

_Was he trying to distract me while he makes an escape?_

Then I looked in my closet, trying to find anything hidden in between my hanging clothes; nothing. I leaned on my wall in between my shoes and a pile of dirty clothes. I couldn't believe I was fooled. _What a fool I can't believe he-_

I hit the ground. Part of my wall collapsed. _So....this is the stairs?_ It was dark and cold with every step that I touched. I grabbed a flashlight from my top shelf and embarked up the round stair case. _I never knew something like this existed._ I kept climbing until I got to the top. I opened the black wooden door to reveal the outside of the estate. _Okay...so I guess he was right about the stairs..._ Someone was standing on top of the rail of the roof. They turned; it was Romeo.

"What's going on here!!?" I demanded. "I know you have something to do with all of this!"

"Yea, you caught me." He came off the ledge and got closer to me. " i didn't really have much of a choice but-"

"You wanna tell me what your intensions are?" I grew impatient

He sighed. "They're not mine, it's _theirs._" He growled at this, but I didn't understand what he meant.

"Who are they?"

"I'm sorry...I can't say too much about it."

He looked at me with sad eyes as he took off his mask; his face was so beautiful. It was something that was made by angels. He pushed his black, piecey hair up. My chest kept thumping faster. But I tried to ignore it as I felt his hair, he closed his eyes. He turned around.

"I have to go."

"WAIT." I yelled. "Tell me, was I just your decoy? Just your little porcelain doll to play around with so you didn't look suspicious at the party!!?"

I had to know. I didn't want to feel this anymore. I wanted this thump in my chest to go away. _Please say yes._ But part of me pleaded for him to say no. Ah! There's no way a boy like him would have a heart to care. There's no way. He turned around and looked at me. He put his hands on my face and kissed my forehead. He gave a sigh.

"You were something that wasn't part of the mission." He walked towards the rail and stood on top of it. " My name is Aiden by the way...and we will see each other again." He jumped.

I ran towards the rail and grabbed it to catch my balance. He landed safely. _Thank goodness!_ He caught up with other people in masks and they ran off into the road and towards the city of London. _Aiden...who are you exactly. You make me feel this way. What's...._

I went back downstairs and ran towards the foyer. The lights were back on, everything seemed to be in order, with the exception of a few broken bottles on the ground. There standing in the middle of the floor was my father, holding my mother in his arms. My sister sprinted up the steps.

"Oh thank goodness your okay!!!" She exclaimed and hugged me so tightly. "I thought you were taken my _them_."

"Who are they?" I felt like I was repeating myself too many times.

"They're some secret organization." My brother put his hands on my shoulders. " I read one of their minds, though it was hard to get a few words out of them. All I got was that their headquarters is located here in London."

"Did they take anything?" I asked

"No, just stirred up some trouble, that's all. I was scared that they were trying to kidnap you, Joanna, or mother. But they had our guest terrified. They looked like one of us also. I wonder if they're the anti s?"

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about it children." My father said from downstairs. "I'm having a meeting with the council tomorrow in Barcelona. I'm thinking that it has to do with _those_ people."

My mother turned and wiped her tears and adjusted her smeared makeup. "I suggest everyone goes to bed. We'll clean up this mess. It's past midnight, you have school tomorrow need I remind you."

We all tracked up the hall and went our separate ways.

"Serena come here please." My mother called. I walked towards the middle of the hallway to meet her. "I'm sorry that your birthday was ruined." Tears welled up in her eyes. "But I hope you enjoyed yourself till that catastrophe occurred."

"I did mother." I said, hugging her. _You had no idea how much fun I had._ "Thank you for throwing me this party."

She handed me a small yellow box with a white ribbon. "For your birthday."

I unwrapped it; it was a small chain necklace with a heart shaped keychain. The heart was red while the remaining key was a sterling silver.

"There's an inscription on it." My mother insisted.

I looked for it and saw it on one side of the heart. It said "Guard your heart."

"I hope that you do that. just as I did." I smiled at my mother as I went opened my door. "And one more thing." I turned to her. "Your other gift we have for you is a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow morning."

I didn't understand what she meant. So I shut the door and went to my closet and changed clothes. I looked at the mirror and put on the necklace. _It's so pretty. _

"Guard your heart." I whispered.

I wonder if she was bringing a form of irony with this gift. After all, I did meet someone tonight..who...makes me feel so light and happy. Suddenly my chest started to thump again, this time it brought unbearable pain.

"What is this."

My breathing became heavier. Everything started to hurt as my body started to shake. I walked to my bed and fell on top it. My face started to perspire, thought it's always freezing in my room. _What's going on? STOP BODY. STOP DOING THIS!_

"Someone...help..." I tried to scream, but it came to a whisper. Everything started to blur.

I blacked out.


End file.
